ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Relaxation
Story Eunice’s ship approaches the planet of Naboo. Ahsoka: Are we sure that we can trust Senator Amidala? Gwen: I’m positive. She’s a good friend of John’s, and I’ve learned that once John makes a friend, they are his friend for life. Eunice: Is it safe for her to meet with us? Gwen: That’s why we’re meeting at her lake home, away from the capitol. We’ll be safe, and so will she. Besides, we need more information about what’s going on in the Republic. Lucy: We do need to be able to find Kevin and John. (Their ship lands out in an open field, where the lake house was right across the water. Padmé was standing there, waiting for them. The group disembarks off the ship.) Gwen: Padmé! (Gwen runs forward, hugging Padmé.) Padmé: Gwen! Nice to know that at least you’re safe. Gwen: Yeah. Have you heard from John and Kevin? Padmé: Not here. I’ve got a picnic spot for us. Further away from any prying ears. Gwen: Probably a good plan. End Scene The girls are out in the middle of the field, where Padmé once had a picnic with John. Padmé: So you’re Lucy. I’m so glad that you’re alright. Lucy: Uh, thank you. I didn’t know that I had any friends in the Republic. Padmé: I’m probably your only friend. Though, I’m pretty sure that no one cares you’re a Sludgepuppy anymore. Ahsoka: Why’s that? Padmé: Chancellor Palpatine has named John and Kevin public enemies number one, ordering their capture at all cost. He’s put their capture ahead of taking out the Separatists. Eunice: Knowing John, he’s angered this guy enough to cause him to hate him, and people put that hatred in front of rational reasoning. Gwen: What do you know about Michael, that guy who turned traitor on us? Padmé: As far as I know, he reports directly to Palpatine. Gwen: So it’s him! Michael is serving as a spy, feeding intel to both sides, essentially controlling the outcome of the war. He’s been following Palpatine’s orders. Palpatine has been sabotaging the Plumbers. Padmé: If he’s been betraying us since the beginning, why become Chancellor? Gwen: Once he’s in power, he can do what ever he wants, and no one can stop him. We need to find a way to stop him. Eunice: As if we can attack the Chancellor directly. (All of a sudden, a laser flies at them. Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them. When the smoke clears, they see Maul standing nearby, his left arm raised.) Padmé: You! That’s the guy that killed Tetrax! I thought John killed you. Maul: He thought he did as well. But I was injured for a time. Maul fires a laser at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. Ahsoka and Padmé go around the shield, firing blasters at Maul. A force field automatically activates around Maul, protecting him. Lucy morphs into her human-sludge form, and charges forward. She morphs her fist into a mallet, and swings it at Maul. Maul dodges with ease, and kicks Lucy in the stomach, knocking her back. Eunice comes in and tries to trip him, but he jumps and raises his right hand, firing a sonic blast. Eunice is hit, being knocked away. Gwen fires mana bolts at Maul, but his force field activates, protecting him. Gwen: Ugh! We can’t fight them from a distance. We need to get in close and overwhelm him! Maul: To think I’m having this much trouble with a bunch of little girls. Ahsoka: Oh, you are so going to regret that. Gwen charges in, jumping and spin kicking at him. Maul raises his arm and blocks it, and Gwen lands, going for a quick series of punches. Maul dodges, and catches her fist, and punches her in the face, causing her to stumble back. Ahsoka comes in next, sliding across the ground to trip Maul. Maul jumps, going over her. She tries to stand up, but she is tripped, and hit in the stomach, and she goes flying. Padmé goes in for a strike, and Maul punches her hard, knocking her down. Maul then raises his left arm, pointing it at her. Maul: My contract will be completed. Then, Lucy wraps her arms around Maul, pulling him back, his laser attack missing Padmé. Then, Ahsoka and Eunice come and punch him in the face, stunning him. Then, Gwen comes in, and kicks him hard in the stomach, and Lucy lets go, letting Maul go flying. Maul stands up, and sees the girls coming in. Maul: Hm. This isn’t over. (Maul then pulls out a grenade, and throws it at the ground. It explodes, and releases smoke.) Gwen: Smoke bomb! (When the smoke clears, Maul was gone.) Who was that guy? Padmé: He was most likely hired by the Viceroy. Eunice: If we follow him, we could possibly find Separatist leaders. Gwen: I can try to track his mana. Padmé: No problem. I tagged him with a tracking device. (She holds up a device, giving the tracker’s location.) Go get them, and good luck. (Gwen grabs the device.) Gwen: Thank you. (Gwen and the others run off, Padmé watching them.) Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Eunice *Padmé Villains *Maul Trivia *Maul returns. *The girls realize that Palpatine is behind everything. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naboo Arc